1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink image matter generating method, and more particularly, to an ink image matter generating method capable of manufacturing an ink image matter on which an ink image in which color reproducibility of a specific color is enhanced using a fluorescent ink is drawn, in drawing an ink image onto a printing substrate medium, particularly, a chromatic color printing substrate medium, for example, a special printing substrate medium such as a cardboard, for example, using inkjet printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in inkjet printing, in order to draw a color character, a color mark, and a high-definition color image (hereinafter, they are represented as a color image), color inks such as cyan, magenta, and yellow have been used. Tint or vividness of such a color image is influenced by a color of a surface to be printed of a printing substrate medium. For this reason, in the related art, in order to reproduce a high-definition color image, a medium such as inkjet paper with high whiteness of a surface to be printed or inkjet glossy paper has been used.
However, in a printing substrate medium such as general printing paper which is generally used, whiteness or visible light reflectance is low compared with inkjet paper. Further, in paper that is white but has tint, for example, in a white printing substrate medium with a yellowish ground color on a surface to be printed, such as recycled paper or official postcards, or in a chromatic color printing substrate medium such as color printing paper, light is absorbed in a specific wavelength band in a visible light wavelength region, and thus, reflectance may not be uniform, and coloring may not be sufficient.
Here, in such a chromatic color printing substrate medium, particularly, in printing with respect to a special printing substrate medium such as a cardboard, generally, the number of colors to be printed is limited. For example, in such a cardboard, specific 18 colors are regulated as a standard for cardboard printing colors, which is the Standard of Japan Corrugated Industry Association (JCS: standard of colors to be printed on cardboard industry standard M0001-2000 cardboard).
In a case where the regulated colors are reproduced by inkjet printing, most of special printing substrate mediums have chromatic colors. Thus, in many cases, even if droplets of color inks such as C, M, and Y are jetted on a special printing substrate medium such as a chromatic color medium, light is absorbed in a specific wavelength band, and coloring deteriorates in the wavelength band, so that reproducibility of several colors among the regulated colors is lowered.
For this reason, in order to draw a high-definition color image on a general printing substrate medium or a chromatic color printing substrate medium which is not expensive inkjet paper using inkjet printing, JP2002-038063A proposes an inkjet recording method using a white ink to be used for substrate treatment of a recording medium on which an image is to be formed, or complementary color treatment depending on a ground color of the recording medium, in addition to color inks.
In the technique disclosed in JP2002-038063A, even in a case where color printing is performed with respect to a white recoding medium with a yellowish ground color of a surface to be printed, or colored paper, it is possible to reproduce a bright color image without being influenced by the ground color of the recording medium.
Further, similarly, in order to draw a high-definition color image, JP2005-125643A proposes an image forming method using a white ink containing white pigments and an ink containing a fluorescent whitening agent, in addition to color inks containing color coloring materials.
In the technique disclosed in JP2005-125643A, by jetting the ink containing the fluorescent whitening agent on a color image formed by the color inks and/or a white image formed by the white ink to form a coating layer, it is possible to reproduce an image with colors similar to fluorescent colors as a color image, and to obtain a white image with extremely high brightness. Further, it is possible to recognize a color image contiguous to the white image with high brightness as an image with higher saturation according to visual characteristics of color recognition based on comparison with white, to thereby obtain an excellent image in a white background characteristic, drawability of a color image and image storability.
Further, JP2011-522972A proposes a fluorescent whitening agent composition for whitening paper used in a paper manufacturing process to obtain paper with high whiteness.
The fluorescent whitening agent composition disclosed in JP2011-522972A may be used to enhance printing performance of inkjet printing. Further, the fluorescent whitening agent composition may be used for the ink containing the fluorescent whitening agent disclosed in JP2005-125643A.